Frozen: A Tale of Loyalty
by Herr Regis
Summary: Servants are presented to the Queen of Arendelle by King Adam of the Southern Isles as an apology for Prince Hans' actions. Although some plot against her, some will give everything- including their deepest secrets- to protect her.
1. Part 1

**PART 1**

* * *

The journey back to the Southern Isles from Arendelle was difficult for Hans. In the ships brig, he was forced to consider what lie in his future. He had twelve brothers to convince, but he knew that the king, his eldest sibling, would be the one who's support he would require to continue to live regally. With him and his ship, a letter was to be delivered to the king of the Southern Isles, whoever he may be. Within that letter, signed by queen Elsa of Arendelle herself, were the crimes committed by the young and evil prince, and the ramifications against the Southern Isles for his actions.

The ships hold was cold and smelly, nothing down there but ballast stone and some of the supplies required for the return trip. One of the cabin boys would come down briefly to deliver the prince his meals, but he'd never stay long enough to be coaxed into freeing the royal family member. On one occasion the prince nearly succeeded in winning the boys sympathy, but failed when one of the royal guard members interrupted. From then on a different boy delivered the meals, and was always supervised.

The most painful part for prince Hans was seeing his own royal guard acting so coldly. Yes he had lied and very nearly murdered a defenseless, innocent, and sad princess, but he did it for the benefit of himself, and therefore his kingdom. He'd tell his eldest brother this, as well as spinning a larger hyperbole that would be sure to win sympathies and keep him on top. He'd be able to try again later.

The hold had only one window, small and barely able to be seen out of. When it rained, or when the ship was moving at speeds great enough to generate ocean spray, the prince had to close it to prevent himself from getting wet. On the last day of the journey, the prince sat up from his hay stuffed bed, running his fingers through his hair and opening the hatch to his window. Bright, yellow light poured in, and he squinted, covering the whole with his hand and groaning. Above him he could hear the sailors working on deck, rushing around and likely closing the sails. Once his eyes had adjusted, the prince could see his ancestral family castle. The ship had arrived in the Southern Isles.

After what seemed like a short time the ship collided with its dock, everything jerking around before growing still. The ship had married to the dock, and was tied into its slip against the stone dock. As men disembarked from the wooden prison, eventually the royal guardsmen came for their prisoner.

They wore white, double-breasted overcoats with sharp red collars and shining brass buttons. With freshly polished brown boots, they stepped down and unlocked the cell door. Gloved hands extended, and the prince took them willingly. Before he could move, heavy metal handcuffs were slapped onto his wrists.

"This is an unnecessary measure guardsmen, I wouldn't run."

"For my safety, and the safety of my comrades."

The prince rolled his eyes, the guard had a think and bushy mustache, and beneath it his lips surely were moving to generate speech. The two guards dragged the prince above deck, where he was again blinded by the bright sun. On deck he found his white gloved servants, whom had no swords, but refreshments. With his cuffed hands he took one, drinking what he found to be a rather good alcohol.

He was swiftly pulled onward, placed in a closed cart and sent moving forward again. In his position, his greatest stroke of luck was that he had never gotten sea sick. Hans' heart was beating faster then any other, although his smugness concealed the nerves he was feeling; never had an act in his favor caused him so much distress. He considered alternatives, what he should have done, but soon realized that was the past. Only Hans' now mattered.

The carriage carried him and the two royal guards to the castle, past the initial perimeter gate and to the main courtyard, where more guards were standing in wait of their prince. They'd just been informed of his crimes, and now knew that he'd be appearing dirty, and handcuffed.

Beyond the castle's entrance hall, the prince was dragged the final leg of his travel home: to the the throne room. Sitting before him was his oldest brother. The king of the Southern Isles had a thick brown beard that covered his neck and ended in a blunt rounded cap. He had no grey hairs, and his overall look was considered shaggy. He bore the crown, and his heavy brown eyes bore a disappointed look. The king was fat, his belly poking out of the thick and comfortable velvet he was wearing, his legs spread sloppily as he sat in his large and hard metal throne.

"What is the meaning of this? Why has my brother Hans been presented to me in handcuffs like any other criminal, free him this instant."

The guards freed Hans, and he rubbed his wrists and smiled fakely at his eldest brother. That smile was taken away when he saw the scroll of paper that would condemn him. Elsa very likely gave him no leniency. The king had the scroll read aloud, and Hans grew more and more sad as each word impaled him and drew his fate all the more clear. The king raised his hand to demand silence, and with that he rubbed his forehead, shaking his head and sighing loudly.

"The kingdom of Arendelle had been one of isolation and silence. I send you, one of many desirable beaus to present to the princess and queen, and you failed me, Hans. You deceived them, you deceived them for their throne. Now we have been barred from trading with them, and likely our relationship will be strained forever. This scar is permanent Hans, how could you do this to your family?"

"Adam..."

"King Adam, you lost the privilege to address me casually when you attempted to murder the queen of Arendelle."

"King Adam, I swear it I was acting on behalf of the Southern Isles, I was..."

"You made a mistake Hans, and I will hear no such excuses. Our father is no longer with us, and to your fortune our mother still is. I cannot kill you, but imprisonment is one of many steps to regain the trust of queen Elsa. You, Hans, will be imprisoned for the rest of your miserable life."

"But mother..."

"You have disgraced her honor as you have done your own, and as you have done mine. Take him away."

The king waved his hand, and with that the royal guards handcuffed the prince's hands again, dragging him away as he shouted in anger and sadness. He was then gone from the throne room, removed to be jailed for his life's remainder.

Several weeks past, and the king was left to consider how he could repay the kingdom of Arendelle for his brother's acts of treason. He could think of nothing at first, but after a short while he came to a conclusion. In his palace, he relied on a group of people that took expert care of himself and his home. The servants to the king of the Southern Isle were professionals, and to part with them may be regarded as a true sign of apology.

King Adam had sent a letter to Arendelle, exclaiming this offer to them, as well as begging the kingdom's forgiveness. He received a rely in the positive, a letter from Queen Elsa, hesitantly excepting the gift of friendship. The king demanded a group of servants, his twenty best officers, be brought before him so that he could select who was to be sent to Arendelle.

In the servant quarters of the castle were almost one hundred of the Southern Isle's best and most humble men and women. They had all heard the actions of their youngest prince, and they had also heard of the sorcerey committed by the Queen of Arendelle. Some of them feared to be sent there as a gift, because not only would they be separated from their homes and routines, but they would be delivered to a witch.

One of the servants was particularly amazed that the queen had the ability to control ice. He heard very little, and asked no questions in that regard to avoid making him look overly eager for hearing of the foreign queen.

His name was Klaus, and his family had served the Westerguards for three generations. His grandfather had achieved an in to the castle, and then from there his family made a name for themselves as servants. There were servants who had been around for longer, but Klaus was well trusted and often the one who served the many princes. The only reason he wasn't the king's head servant was that he was rather secretive. He kept to himself and spoke very little, not one to offer information to everyone.

Klaus had white and grey hair, although he was only in his mid twenties. His body was muscular, ready to lift whatever needed lifting or to do whatever needed doing for his king. He had light blue eyes, and razor sharp vision. All servants wore thin white gloves, but he wore much thicker gloves, purchased at his own expense. His uniform was as clean and well pressed as any other, and he always looked perfectly trim and fit. Klaus was famous for delivering cold hot chocolate during the winter, and when warm dishes were served to the royal family and at castle dinners, he would not serve.

Klaus' father had done wonders to keep him safe in a world that wouldn't have excepted him. Klaus was cold, and even next to a fire did not seem to warm up. Even upon coloring his hair in a matter of hours it would return to its white and grey state. He could do things that some might consider sorcery.

"Did you all hear about what the king is planning for some of us? He wants to send a group of us to Arendelle as a gift."

William was the head servant, and was warm and open, willing to start a short conversation in the scarcely occupied servant's dining room. William was of average height and build, his hair a curling ginger with some slight freckling under his brown eyes.

Beside him sat the similarity named Bill, who was fat like the king but had blond hair and green eyes. Bill was very clean, as being none too presentable in the stomach area, he prided himself on looking and smelling good.

Thirdly there was Jeoffrey. Jeoffery was a loyal member of the royal guard, and occupied the servant's dining room only to eat his lunch, also because he was good friends with the head servant, William. His hair was short and brown, falling in gentle locks that sometimes covered his green and sterile eyes. He was strong, very strong and capable of a lot good, and a lot of bad.

The final person in the room was Klaus. He was standing, looking out the window as he polished the silverware, seeing how happy the Southern Isles looked and how warm they must of felt at that moment. He couldn't tell, he just felt cold.

"Yeah I heard it, how could the king be so willing to part with his best boys? William, you and I've been here for generations, we're at the top, how could he put his shoes on without us?"

"Mind your tongue Bill, he's still your king."

"Of coarse Jeoffrey, I'm not mussing up anyone's hair, it's just a weird gesture is all, gold, now there's a way to apologize. I've had my toes stepped on, and I've never received anything in the way of apology, he should just send her some gold and keep his servants."

Bill rubbed the top of his hair when he spoke, acting out what he was saying. Bill would frequently speak with his hands, tottering back and forth on his chair, his entire body working to exclaim and elaborate his point.

"Not everyone wants gold Bill, it's a little impersonal too, don't you think? Sending servants says he's sorry, sending gold makes it sounds like he's bribing them or something else that's devious and not right. What do you think Klaus?"

He turned from the window, holding his rag in one hand and a shining three pronged instrument in the other. He cheeks tightened into dimples, and he rolled his eyes as he thought. Klaus situated himself with his back leaning against the window frame, shrugging his shoulders and thinking. He wasn't usually asked to participate in the conversations, but he wouldn't be rude.

"I'm unsure how to feel about all of this. I love being a servant to the king, and if he asked me to go I would. It's just strange, the possibility of serving a queen who can... you know, do stuff."

On the inside, Klaus wanted nothing more then to meet this wonderful sounding queen. he'd of ran there immediately if not for the ocean separating them. his mind was tightly wound, and he had to go there, he desperately longed to.

"I know Klaus, it's... well it is weird. Here you sit, polishing forks..."

"It's a trident, forks have four prongs."

William rolled his eyes, going on and explains why he felt it a weird thing to work under someone with magical powers, especially the fear of being hurt. Klaus stepped beyond his comfort zone to assure that no one would be hurt unless they were deserving. He used the fact that Elsa was a woman as evidence, abiding by the stereotype that woman weren't crocked or cruel to anyone who didn't deserve it.

Later that week, William had called a group meeting in the unused ballroom of the castle. All servants, maids, and a few of the royal guards had collected around to hear whatever William had to say. He looked stressed, his curling ginger hair messy and matted from a long day of stressful thinking, the king had given him the responsibility to allot who was to go to Arendelle and act as a gift.

"I've selected twenty of you. I've kept my selection exclusively to men, and I'll have the list posted tomorrow morning for everyone to see. The men I'm selective are strong, and well versed in serving, we couldn't send anyone who wasn't at their best. The king had asked... well he asked that I go as well, so your chances are slimming."

William was very much afraid to go, and as he spoke his voice cracked. his forehead shined with sweat, and he tugged at his collar for air. His fellow servants couldn't help but feel sympathy, they'd be losing him to a witch, a witch he didn't want to serve. Klaus detested this feeling, fear, there was no cub thing to be afraid of. William wasn't afraid of Klaus, and he could do it, too.

Later that night, Klaus rolled over onto his back, taking a breath watching it curl up above his lips. It was the start of summer, and he could see his breath in his bunk room. He was secluded with only his father, and across the room he too was lying on his back.

"Son?"

"Yeah dad, I'm here."

"That queen in Arendelle, the one who can control ice with her hands, that's what you can do, you two were cut from the same cloth."

"She's really powerful dad, I can't do all of that stuff, I keep drinks cold, and when the ice isn't think enough to skate on I give it a hand."

"Son, I want you to talk to William. This is your home, but maybe Queen Elsa will understand what you can do, maybe she'll be able to help you, like a mother of sorts. If you go, your future will be brighter than it is here."

"That's a long ways a way dad, and William won't select you. You're too old."

Klaus' father chuckled, running his hand over his bald head and then sighing, rubbing the sand out of his tired eyes. He looked over to his son, and Klaus looked back with a reassuring glance through the darkness.

"No matter what Klaus, promise that you'll be on the ship to Arendelle."

"I don't know dad, it's a long ways away, and she might be no help at all."

"That doesn't matter, no one can help you here, at least there you've got a fighting chance. Promise me you'll talk to William, and that you'll be on that ship."

"Alright dad, I promise."

The next morning, Klaus woke up to find that his father was still asleep. He got himself dressed in his uniform, putting back on his extremely thick white gloves. He'd soiled a set of them while he polished the silverware, so now he only had a few clean sets left. Once dressed and buttoned, Klaus shook his father so that he too could be ready for the day.

After a few minutes, Klaus realized his father wasn't going to wake up. He ran to fetch the castle nurses, and when they arrived at he bedchamber of the Van Day family, it became clear that Charles Van Day had died the previous night. Some servants stopped to see what was the matter, and from Klaus's retracted state they could tell what had happened. he was normally a quiet person, a pale one too, but something was visibly wrong with him. formerly smart and talented eyes looked empty, and his arms were tightly wrapped around his chest to hug himself.

William came around as well, marking the death and pulling Klaus aside so they could talk. The castle was alight with rumors, and up until this point Klaus hadn't even considered some of the things he had opened his fellow staffers to.

"I'm sorry Klaus, he's gone. The nurses think it was the devil, the room it freezing cold, there's ice in one of the water glasses, it's summer Klaus, if you don't feel safe in that room anymore, I'll get you in a new one."

Klaus didn't realize that in his panicked state he'd gone and frozen the room over. He accepted William's hypothesis, not wanting to reveal that he himself had done it. Through the stress of the situation, Klaus had forgotten to ask William if he had been assigned to go to Arendelle.

Klaus was given the day off to bury his father and have a private service, but by noon everything had been taken care of and Klaus was back to work. Klaus was a working man, and to tell him to sit and do nothing but be sad for a day was asking a lot. He received the expected apologies and grief stricken hugs from maids, which he avoided at all costs because he was freezing cold and they might think that he was the devil or something else that wasn't correct.

Klaus had found the assignments posted in the servant's dining room, and he was disappointed to see that he wasn't one of the chosen men to make the journey.

"Klaus, I know your busy but the King's mother wants to see you."

"Me? Why would she ask for me? What does she want, Bill?"

"The Kluas special."

Klaus knew that his special was cold hot chocolate, and after it had been prepared and he was carrying it on a platter to the former queen's bedchamber, he stopped in the hall to enact the coldness. Removing one glove, Klaus made sure that no one was looking at him. He took his hand to the metal tea cup, and slowly he could see and feel the drink growing cold. Once done, he placed his glove back onto his hand and carried the tray to its destination.

Two royal guards opened the doors, and inside in the balcony sat the former queen. She was thin, wearing a creamy yellow gown, her white and wiry hair spiraling down to her shoulders.

"Your majesty, I have what you requested."

He knelt down and slowly she scooped it from the tray, drinking it without the implementation of a taste tester. Usually one would be used, but Klaus was deserving of trust. she was always his favorite royal. Klaus had a sneaking suspicion behind her old, cataract stricken green eyes, she might have known all along what he was capable of. Klaus didn't know, nor did he care to find out.

"Cold, cold as the dead, just the way I like it."

She set the cup and saucer to the side, folding her hands together and waiting a few seconds before she continued. Klaus had stood, placing the tray under his arm and waiting for the instruction to leave.

"I understand your father passed on this morning Klaus, I'm very sorry to have heard that. He was good to us, here. With William departing in a few weeks, this castle is going to be in need of a trusted head servant. I know that you mean well, and with that I'd like to inform you that the position of head servant is yours for the taking. William knows of this offer, and you can discuss it with him and your friends if you like, you have friends don't you?"

"No your majesty."

She shrugged.  
"It's lonely at the top anyway, at least you won't have to let anything more go free. You're dismissed Klaus."

She waved him away, and away he went. Klaus was now faced wi a double edged sword. If he were to stay, he'd be given the most coveted position in the castle. If he were to go, he'd be able to meet a woman who had the same powers as he had. His father wanted him to go, and although the offer from the former queen was sweet, Klaus was still determined to fulfill his promise and speak to William.

That night as Klaus was moving to his new bedchamber, he caught William. His superior was doing a final night round, and also had the intention of making sure Klaus was comfortable in his new room.

"William, may I have a word with you?"

William came dashing over quickly, smiling and placing his gloved hand on Klaus's shoulder for a brief moment, smiling through his tired and miserable feelings.

"You must be excited, I've got to go away and start at the bottom again, and you, you get the top. Bravo Klaus, I'm happy for you."

"About that, William I noticed I wasn't on the departing rooster."

"The former queen had a plan for you, and with the recent loss of your father she was encouraged to do something nice. You deserve it of coarse, the position isn't a hand out, took you near twenty years to get noticed."

"Will, I'd like to go to Arendelle. The night my father died he said that he wanted me to go, and I feel like I have to now that he's gone. I could serve our king just as well from a far, I could even go in your place."

"No, I'm to go, there's no getting out of it."

"Well, I noticed Jeremy Agon is on the departing list, and he's a little sickly don't you think? He's just as good a servant as any of us, but I'm unsure if he'll make the voyage. I've been on ships with him before on yachting excursions, and he always gets laid up with sickness. What would the people of Arendelle think if we sent them a sick one? I don't get sick, let him be head servant, he's just as good as I am."

"He's not sick now though, and unless he gets sick he's going and you're staying. Look, if a position opens up, I'll come running and let you fill it. The king doesn't know yet that you're to replace me, at any rate the former queen was only making a suggestion. You'll just have to wait and see. Look on the bright side, you win no matter what."

With that William departed, amazed that Klaus was so willing to turn down the head servant position, and was more willing to go and be a servant in a different kingdom. He didn't think much more of it, but William would keep his eyes open to make sure Jeremy didn't get sick or anything else to prevent him from going.

One room down from Jeremy's, Klaus was considering the ramifications of intentionally making the boy go ill. They didn't seem at all severe, and upon further thinking, Jeremy was the second most advanced servant behind Klaus, after the deductions of the twenty men to depart for Arendelle.

Klaus waited several days before he made his move. He didn't want to make it look as if he had poisoned Jeremy, and he most certainly wouldn't be doing that. All he had to do was give him a little chill up the back of his neck. The boy would come down with the cold, and a few weeks later he'd be as good as new.

After Klaus had served several of the princes their dinner, he ran into Jeremy, who was walking in the opposite direction, away from the dining room. Klaus puckered his lips with stealth, issuing a soft breeze of freezing cold air toward Jeremy. His fellow servant shuddered, rubbing the back of his neck and his forearms, trying to uncover where the sudden chill had come from.

Klaus felt bad of coarse, but he had a goal, a dead man's last wish to fulfill, and if a runny nose was the cost, he'd make it so.

That night, through the wall Klaus could hear Jeremy coughing and sneezing. He felt bad for bringing up sickness, he'd never intentionally hurt someone, but he didn't expect anything bad to happen. After all, he would be giving up the opportunity to be head servant, and passing it on to Jeremy, who would be a happy person after hearing that.

After a few days, the final verdict was in: Jeremy was too sick to travel. The nurses predicted he'd be better, but not in time to catch the ship to Arendelle, which would be departing two days in the future.

"You were right Klaus, Jeremy is a sickly fellow. I suppose I should stick true to my promise, since he can't go, you'll take his place. I haven't told him yet that he's to be head servant, I think it would be best that you tell him. This is of your will of coarse, I'm not making you give it up, so it's voluntary kindness, go on Klaus, make his day a good one."

William departed to to to his bedchamber and finish packing, leaving Klaus alone go speak with Jeremy. He had been leaning against the stone wall, just outside of the sick boy's room. Klaus knocked, slowly swinging the door open and seeing a Jeremy lying still. His head raised, and Jeremy smiled when he sew that he had a visitor.

"I'll be better right quick, just a weeks more, maybe."

"Jeremy, William told me he doesn't think you'll be able to go on the ship to Arendelle."

"That's fine by me, I didn't want to go there anyway, that witch queen would have my head for her dinner no doubt."

Klaus rolled his eyes. Of coarse she went a cannibal or anything, it was a ridiculous thought to think, but it was irrelevant in Klaus's mind.

"Jeremy, I've volunteered to go in your place, and once you're well and able again here in the Southern Isles, you'll be the head servant."

"Really?"

"The post was given to me, but since I'll be leaving it's all yours. You just have to stay sick for a few more days, and once the ship for Arendelle sets off, you'll have the post in your pocket."

"Thank you, thank you Klaus! I'm not as good as you but I'll work myself raw to make sure I do as best a job as I can muster! I swear by the king and you, I won't fail."

Jeremy coughed a few times, calming down and saying his final thank you to Klaus before the two parted ways. Klaus was glad that the boy he'd cursed with a little bout of sickness was happy with his reward, and Klaus would be able to fulfill his dying father's wish: to go to Arendelle and meet Queen Elsa.

He packed his few things through the night, eventually falling asleep with happy dreams in his mind of meeting someone like him.

The next morning the sailing ship from Arendelle arrived. It's masts were tall, and aboard the decks Klaus could make out the thick green uniforms that the Arendelle royal guardsmen dawned. He'd completed his final tasks, and bid his farewell to the former queen. She was a little uptight, but at the same time Klaus knew she had been a good queen, and had bore more sons than anyone expected of her, and was also a very nice lady. She let him go willingly, respecting his wish to explore something new in a faraway kingdom.

In the prison, one of the royal guardsmen of the Southern Isles had gone in secret to visit his beloved prince. They both connected as friends at some level, and together they had plotted a revenge. truly, they were very much alike.

"Prince Hans, I've negotiated with the servants, I'm to go as one of them to Arendelle. I'll establish a group of nationalists to exact revenge against the queen for what she had done to you, you will be freed, I swear it."

"Good Jeoffrey, be quickly about it, this cell is foul and uncouth. Once I'm free, you'll get all the wealth and women you can handle."

Jeoffrey smiled, shaking the prince's hand with an evil smile and laugh as the two parted ways for the final time. On the day of departure, all twenty of the men listed to depart gathered, and walked from the castle gate to the ship. Klaus saw Jeoffrey next to him, and wanted to ask a friendly question or two.

"Jeoffrey, are you ready to depart? I sew your name on the rooster, I was surprised, why would the king want to let you go?"

The royal guard shrugged, now wearing a servant's uniform and carrying his bag to the ship with everyone else. They boarded, their identities taken down in the process. Once inside the bowels of the ship and to their hammock like bunks. They were stacked three high, and Klaus took the bottom. Above Klaus was William, and above William was Jeoffrey.

Although they had been severed from their castle, the servants still had an exact chain of command. Not all were aware of the order, but they knew it was present and could- to some extent- decipher what it was.

The ship shoved off, and the cargo of twenty men would be delivered in a few days time. Klaus sat back and relaxed, happy that his journey had irreversibly begun. He saw happiness in his future, and longed to know what lie ahead of him. He couldn't help but smile as he watched the Southern Isles grow small in the vast expanses of the open ocean, but when he realized he was icing over the deck and railing, he stopped acting so relived. he chuckled, snapping his fingers and melting the ice he had made. Maybe Queen Elsa would be able to help him.

* * *

**Please leave a review for me! Thank you!**


	2. Part 2

**Part 2**

* * *

Aboard the wooden ship carrying the servants to their new home, was a happy Arendelle crew. They had free roam of the ship, being a simple group of unarmed persons who seemingly had no ill intentions. William feared what position he may receive upon arrival, frequently speaking to Klaus and Bill about what would happen to him. Even at night when they were trying to sleep in their three tiered hammock bunks, William's thoughts would become so loud they'd burst into words, and then he was talking, talking, talking, talking. Klaus was well trained, he'd just block it out.

"I wonder what their staff will be like in Arendelle, how many people currently are employed in the castle. What if they put us all in the stables? Or what if we're all sent to scrap barnacles off of their ships, I'm a house servant, I can't do manual labor!"

Bill laid on his back, knowing that with his massive girth and knack for cleanliness, if he were sent to work outside he'd surely die. He was an anal man, and change as severe as this was stirring all sorts of formerly sleeping fears. Aboard the shop, his biggest problem was that he couldn't do up his hair every morning.

Jeoffrey seemed unusually quiet, after a half a day on the ship he approached Klaus, who was standing on the bow of the ship, looking over the water as he leaned against the railing.

"Hey, Klaus?"

Klaus ran his hand through his white and grey hair, turning around and leaning his backside against the railing so he could face Jeoffrey. The former royal guard turned servant looked around nervously, eventually taking command of the situation, assured that the conversation to occur was a private one.

"Yes Jeoffrey? How can I be of service?"

"If I were to form a little club, for the throne of the Southern Isles, would you be interested? I could use a man like you to help me get a few things done, quietly."

Klaus nodded, rolling his tongue over his teeth and smiling afterwards, not knowing what he was agreeing to. Jeoffrey left Klaus knowing that whatever was happening, he belonged to a union being formed amongst the twenty servants. Klaus wondered what this little 'club' was all about, and why he was being spoken down at.

Late that same night, William couldn't sleep. The ships was rocking severely, and he took to the decks to get some air and collect himself. Through the darkness of the cabin, Jeoffrey also arose from his bed and silently crept to the decks.

As William bent his head over the side railing, clamping his eyes and jaw shut, Jeoffrey walked up behind him.

"William?"

He stood and turned very quickly, his eyes wide and scared as his heart speed up to sonic speed. Once he realized it was only Jeoffrey, William placed his hand over his heart as if to clutch it, leaning forward and taking a heavy breath out. He was relieved, wiping the sweat from his forehead and fixing his messy ginger hair.

"William, I've been organizing a group, to take out the queen of Arendelle for what she did to prince Hans, I want to be sure you're on board with this plan, everyone else is."

"What?"

William nearly jumped out of his boots at the thought of assaulting royalty. That was a major betrayal of trust, and completely against the unspoken and unwritten code of servitude. They were to assist by any means necessary, and to protect their masters with their lives, the thought of lying to destroy another was an unknown, cold, and harsh reality. William refused. Jeoffrey tried again, insisting the head servant lend his assistance to the cause.

"No. Absolutely not Jeoffrey! I should have known this was why you came, you're not even a servant! I'll be informing the ship's crew of this treason you're aspiring to commit, this will go no further, I assure you, go back to your bunk and pray the people of Arendelle are merciful!"

Jeoffrey wrapped his hand around William's throat, silencing him as his grip grew tighter. William clawed at his hand, drawing shallow razor like scratches on his hand and forearm. Jeoffrey lifted the ginger haired man right off of his feet shoving him against the railing of the ship until he was hanging over the edge. William's brown eyes were alight with fear at the realization of his impending doom at the hands of a man he formerly considered his friend.

"I can't swim!"

Jeoffrey growled, releasing his grip and tossing William into the cold and blue waters below. As William struggled on the surface of the water to stay afloat, Jeoffrey waited. After a few moments, once he was sure William was condemned to death, he shouted for help.

Klaus was a light sleeper, and heard the screaming almost immediately. He tossed his shirt on, knowing that he didn't need it, only wearing it because it was polite, and he didn't want to show off and go bare chested around the ship. On deck the crew of the ship were trying to fish William's barely moving body from the waters, they were yelling for him to grab hold.

"Jeoffrey, what happened?"

"William was sick, he slipped..."

Klaus ran to the edge, and an arm of one of the sailors shot out in front of him to signal that he shouldn't run any further.

"The water's too cold for us, only he can save himself."

Klaus moved the hand out of his way, diving into the water. He knew the cold wouldn't hurt him, especially considering he wasn't ever effected by the cold. Since he was sleeping in his gloves, he was still wearing them in the water. Klaus swam down, reaching for the sinking body of William. Bubbles of air escaped his lips, and Klaus managed to grab his hand and swim up.

The two reached the surface. The crew of the ship grabbed William's body from the cold ocean water, and then reaching to pull Klaus from its grasp. He was freezing cold.

"Son you're teetering on the edge of life, you're freezing!"

Klaus excepted a blanket, knowing that it would make no difference. He saw that ice had formed on his shirt and pants, and Klaus quickly disappeared to toss the ice over the side and to disguise his coldness. It was midsummer, if the crew or his fellow servants spotted ice, he'd have a lot of questions to answer.

The crew attempted to save William as more and more of the sleeping servants awoke and came to the deck to see what was happening, but within minutes everyone knew that the man before them was beyond saving.

"He's gone, drowned in the cold water."

Bill placed a tired and heavy hand on Klaus's shoulder, rubbing his eyebrows and frowning, hanging his head in mourning as Klaus squirmed to avoid the physical contact.

"You tried Klaus, you did everything you could."

That night no one had much sleep, and William's body was disposed of by being weighed down and sent off the side of the ship, back into the clutches of the very water that had a hand in taking his life. Jeoffrey played the part as the shocked bystander, helpless to save William. Everyone agreed with him, knowing that the death of William was tragic, but not knowing the truth of its occurrence.

"Klaus! Come here."

The ships captain called the servant to his deck, and quickly he made his way to where the captain was. Klaus asked how he could be of service, and the captain took him aside and expressed his condolences. After that he shared the news that was his main goal to communicate.

"Klaus, upon taking you and your group onto our ship, William expressed the chain of command that was to be followed. He stated that you were to inherit his power as head servant, so by his logic, your in control of them now. Feel obliged to make an announcement and tell everyone that you're in charge and everything. It was a noble thing you did, putting yourself in danger like that, now you've been rewarded. I'll make sure the queen knows your heart is in the right place."

"Thank you captain."

Klaus went and communicated the news to his fellow nineteen servants, and Jeoffrey was surprised to find that he wasn't second in command, but apparently third. After the news bulletin, and Kluas telling them their journey would end the next morning, Jeoffrey took him aside.

"At least we can work together from now on, since we're both agreed on the subject of loyalties, I scratch your back you scratch mine, right?"

"Of coarse Jeoffrey, I'm all for fairness and loyalty, it's my specialty."

Again, Klaus didn't know exactly what he was agreeing to. Simply put he knew that he was going to be loyal and fair in the future. To whom he would be loyal and fair, Klaus did not yet know.

For the rest of that day at sea, the staff began to prepare their uniforms for the next morning: departure. They still had their uniforms from the Southern Isles, but nevertheless, Klaus wanted all of them to be completely spotless.

The next morning, before the ship had arrived in port, all of the servants were awake, polishing their boots and belts yet again. Klaus, being the head servant, had a special cylindrical hat with a flattish brim, which he also had to go over for lint. Once leather was clear or scuffs, fabric clear of lint and stains, the servants were ready to go up on deck. Klaus looked over every single servant, wanting the whites to be as white as they could be, the presses as right as humanly possible, and every line perfectly symmetrical to its mirror. he was being extra picky, because he was not willing to disappoint Elsa.

"Are we to your satisfaction, Klaus?"

Klaus nodded to Bill, and in unison all eighteen servants turned to face the ladder, climbing up carefully so to not damage their boots or gloves. Once on deck, they assembled into two equal lines of nine, facing the castle. Klaus had made sure all of his servants were familiar with the Arendelle salute, and as they entered the harbor all of them were signaled to salute their new home in unison.

They did not know if anyone could see, but it was the gesture that counted. Once docked, Klaus explained to the royal guards of Arendelle the number of servants arriving, and what had happened to the one who was missing. Klaus feed the possibility of a handshake, and luckily he was not offered one. Klaus wondered if there were tensions between the royal guards of Arendelle and him, but he simply waved it off as his good fortune.

The servants marched willingly from the ship, their things in tow by a massive cart, pulled by two of the servants at the rear of the procession. They made their way through the town itself, arriving at the imposing castle's gate and traveling through it and into the courtyard. There they were lined up yet again by Klaus, and they were turned over to the true head servant of Arendelle castle.

In honesty, Klaus soon discovered that the Arendelle castle didn't have any staff. There were four people before his larger and more powerful workforce, and the four staffers before him were disorganized and unsure how to go about the official welcoming.

Klaus, although unwilling to touch anything or to take off his gloves, greeted them. They were accustomed to not wanting to touch anyone, as their queen insisted it, so his wariness to shake hands or exchange kisses was understood and silently accepted.

"Who amongst you four is in charge?"

"No one Mr. Van Day, we all just work together to keep the castle up to snuff."

"Excuse me, but the coronation ceremony, you don't mean to tell me that you four preformed that feat exclusively, do you?"

"The royal guards did most of the work Mr. Van Day. The late king had much of the staff let go many years ago, queen Elsa needed... privacy."

"I understand completely, trust me I do, and I'm not judging either. Would any of you four like to be in charge? With the sudden addition to the staff it's only appropriate that we establish systems of command as we're all accustomed to, they'd be fair of coarse, no one discarded or forgotten."

"Mr. Van Day, we're under your command, all you need is the queen's approval to begin this... whatever it is you want to do, and we'll do our best to fulfill your wishes."

"When may I be given an audience with her majesty? She's a very important woman and if I had to wait I'd be more than willing to do so."

"No, no, she's ready whenever you are. So, are you ready?"

Klaus nodded, and the maid he had been speaking to reached out to grab his hand and take him along with her, but he quickly retracted. She shrugged and lead him on through the castle. It wasn't particularly large, the castle of the Southern Isles was larger but this one was much warmer and more homey. Klaus found this humorous, that the castle of the 'ice queen' was in fact a warm one.

Just as the two rounded a corner, a thick looking blond man came sliding from what seemed like no where. He nearly plowed Klaus down, and soon the man recovered and stood in front of the new head servant.

"Um, hi, I don't think I've ever seen you around here, my names Kristoff, I'm friends with Anna... actually I'm kinda her boyfriend."

Klaus nodded, accepting the man's handshake only because both of them were wearing gloves. He thought it funny that Kristoff found it necessary to address his relationship status, but thought nothing else of the man, as he seemed nice. As they parted and the maid led him on further, she explained that Kristoff was rambunctious, and under no circumstances was aloud to bring his reindeer Sven into the castle. Klaus excepted this, knowing above all things animals weren't to be brought inside, unless dead and to be eaten.

The two arrived outside of the throne room, and quietly toe guardsmen opened the door after the maid waved for them to do so. Once the double doors opened, a thick blast of cold air rushed out to Klaus's face. The maid shivered, but he did no such thing.

Down a thick read carpet, stood a seat. In it, rested the queen of Arendelle: Elsa. She was wearing her more normal clothes, not feeling particularly self-expressive that day. Once Klaus had approached the throne, as all subjects were expected to do he took a knee and bowed his head to her, removing his cap and placing it under his arm.

"Rise, what is your name?"

"I am Klaus Van Day, at your majesty's service."

"You are the gift from the Southern Isles to repay the damage done by prince Hans."

"Yes your majesty, eighteen servants and I are here at your disposal."

"I thought twenty."

"One passed on during the journey, a terrible drowning accident, your majesty."

"You can call me queen Elsa, so are you to serve me? As a footman?"

"If that is your wish queen Elsa, I've been told by your current staff that there are no systems for maintaining the castle, with your permission I'd like to begin forming new ones immediately."

"That's fine, I'd just like you to be available to serve me when I need it. I'm rather picky, and not many can tolerate the... atmosphere. If you don't want to serve me I wouldn't hold it against you."

Klaus wanted to jump up and shout at her, why would he not want to serve her? He thought it ridiculous to think that anyone would want to be away from her just because she was a little different, but at the same time he knew the perils of cold temperatures, even if they didn't effect him.

"It would be my honor to serve you personally."

As the days passed the new servants became acclimated to their new castle, having new uniforms made up and given their daily chores to complete, also who they would be serving. For the more veteran servers, the presence of a taste tester was almost a complete insult to their level of professionalism. Klaus and Bill would never dare serve something sub par, in fact throughout their history they'd sent dishes back to the kitchen because they were simply unfinished looking, so to think they'd tamper with another's food was absurd. Nonetheless, taste testers were always present.

Once maintenance schedules were put in place as were cleaning procedures and proper formal and casual serving standards, Klaus was able to focus his service on the queen and the princess. On occasion he would serve Anna or Kristoff, and they were very nice to him and all of the servants. Klaus's main directive was to serve the queen, though.

Elsa was sitting alone in her bedroom, Klaus just outside the door, managing some of his paperwork when Anna came bouncing around the corner. He stood, and when she motioned for him to open the door he knocked with his gloved hand, and then opened the door for the princess.

"Good morning Elsa, how's my favorite sister?"

"I'm alright, how's the new staff treating you and Kristoff?"

"I like all of them. There's one that's a little creepy though..."

"Klaus?"

Anna tilted her head to one side, sitting down beside her magical sister on the seat, tucking her legs up onto the couch with her body and clutching a pillow.

"Who's that?"

"The guy outside."

"He looks a little... serious, doesn't he? Like... cold. Not to make fun of you or anything, he just looks so scary."

"I swear Anna, that guy out there is a dream come true, the cold doesn't bother him, and I barely have to think I want something and he's in here with it."

"So, the cold doesn't bother him?"

"Not even a little bit."

The next day Elsa was taking her breakfast in bed. She had asked for French toast, and Klaus delivered it on a cart so that he could keep it as warm as possible. Once there, he handed it off to Elsa. She wasn't wearing her gloves, and for a moment her hands went over his wrists. She gave off just enough cold for ice to form on the cuffs of his jacket. She gasped, dropping a glass of orange juice so it spilled onto the floor. Her hands covered her mouth, and Klaus stumbled backwards as he tore the ice from his white jacket.

"I'm so sorry!"

"No, I'm just fine, don't worry about it. Let me clean this up and get you another one."

Klaus took a rag from his belt and cleaned the mess, dabbing the orange juice off of the wooden floor. He took the glass away, replacing it with another full one in just a few minutes. Elsa took the new one with a steady hand, apologizing yet again for the ice.

"Are you sure the cold doesn't bother you?"

"I'm sure."

Later that day queen Elsa decided that she wanted to go for a walk. The season was fall, and Klaus kept close to the tail of the queen's cloak as she walked. Several royal guards also followed close, but they were under the immediate control of Klaus.

Every person who wasn't in uniform looked like a threat. Klaus could almost feel his mind running a mile a minute as he watched far too many people get far too close to the queen. On one occasion a dog went running toward them. The guards didn't react, but Klaus quickly placed himself in front of the queen.

The dog just kept on running. Klaus breathed a sigh of relief, and he could feel a small and cold hand on his shoulder.

"Calm down Klaus, you're all nerves."

"Pardon me queen Elsa, I was only protecting you."

"I know you were, and I'm grateful."

As they walked on, Elsa wrapped her arm around Klaus's to reassure him that they were safe, and also to make herself feel better. Even though his jacket and her gloves separated their skin, she was happy to be able to touch something, someone, that wouldn't feel her cold touch. She expected him to squirm away, but a Klaus didn't.

Later that night, a similar occurrence took place inside the castle. Due to the gates being kept open almost constantly, a group of gypsies managed to gain access and rummaged through the castle, looking for something to steal or eat. Dinner was being served, and the royal guards quickly went to handle the situation. Anna was taken by guards to her chamber, and one guard tossed Klaus a sword. He was being trusted with the queen's life.

With her upper arm in his grip, he hastily ran to her chamber. Once inside, he locked the door and took her to the room's closet.

"Go inside, if anyone comes in, don't reveal yourself."

Klaus sloppily took the sword from its sheath, dropping it on the floor in the process. Elsa stepped into her closet, feeling her heart race. She tucked herself amongst the clothes, and just before the door closed she called out to Klaus.

"Come inside, what are you doing?"

"I'm not exactly sure, I'm going to try and protect you if I can."

"No offense, but you can't."

She took his arm and yanked him into the wardrobe with her, he took the sword with him, and she promptly closed the locked the door behind them. The closet itself was full of fur coats and cloaks Elsa never wore, and was only about six square feet at the bottom. Each of them took up about half of that, and the coats took up just as much space. Elsa was pressed against his chest regardless, but once they heard noise in the bedroom she clamped onto his coat.

Klaus's heart was racing as he grasped her body and she grasped his, unsure who was outside or what their intentions were. The sword was completely useless, and if need be Elsa could use ice to her advantage. In the event of a true emergency, so could Klaus.

Frost began to generate on the fur of the coats, cold originating from their fear. Eventually the noise came to the closet, and as the door rattled Elsa generated even more ice, freezing the doors to the wardrobe closed.

"Queen Elsa! It's the royal guard, the intruders have been captured, unfreeze the closet doors."

After a few seconds the doors began to undergo tampering, and the wardrobe shook from side to side, after it became evident that wardrobe wouldn't be opened easily.

"Elsa! Elsa it's me, Anna, Kristoff is here too."

"Yeah, I'm here!"

Klaus took his glove off, running his finger along the iced closed doors. As the ice melted, the guards outside managed to open the doors. A good portion of snow poured out from the closet, the ice shivered and the two people inside the closet were revealed. They stood together, the queen tightly wrapped against her servant's body.

He picked her up, carrying the queen away from the snow and into the clear floor. Kristoff and Anna were surprised to see them together in the closet, as were the guards.

"You have a sword there, why didn't you use it?"

"I didn't know how."

Klaus handed it back to one of the guards, who disapprovingly took it back.

"Why'd you go in there with her? That's not how..."

"I asked him to, don't yell at him, he was just as confused as I was. I'm just grateful Klaus was able to get me to my chamber and get me in the wardrobe where I could be hidden."

A few days later, Anna couldn't help but confront her sister after the events that had taken place several days prior. The whole of Arendelle was discussing the invasion of the castle, and it was time the queen and the princess hashed things out together.

"What happened in there? The closet was full of snow and ice, and you two were hugging each other like you were in love."

"I can't believe he was willing to touch me, I filled that closet with ice, it was probably twenty degrees in there and he didn't flinch for a second. I swear Anna, Klaus is really unique."

"You sound like you're into him."

"Don't be ridiculous, I couldn't have anyone, even if I wanted to. I'd freeze everyone out faster than they could even say hello."

"You don't think highly of yourself, start being happy. Elsa, once winter is here, you could show off a little. Show all the staff that you're not scary at all, I know you're not scary."

"Thanks Anna."

"Look! there goes lover boy, it looks like he's delivering a letter to the gate."

Elsa sprung up just a little too quickly, and she received a curious and raised eyebrow from her sister Anna. hey watched as he made his way across the courtyard, eventually Elsa opened the window. her sister glared at her, not wanting to be caught spying on him. with his back turned, Elsa decided she'd play a prank on him. with her arm outstretched, she froze the area of courtyard behind him, leaving a slick patch of ice. she stood ready to create some snow to cushion his eventual fall. To her surprise, when Klaus turned back, he walked right over the ice without slipping even a little bit.

"he didn't slip!"

Elsa looked to Anna, and when they looked back the ice was gone, and so was Klaus.

"Where'd it go?"

Elsa was amazed that her ice, ice that would have lasted for hours otherwise, was now completely gone. Only she had the power to dispose of cold so quickly.

"you shouldn't mess with him Elsa, Klaus really seems to be something else."

After several weeks, the first snow began to fall. In the staff area, a group of servants were discussing the snow and how the change in temperature would be affecting their routines. Wood had been collected since before Klaus arrived, and joe their was a large enough stockpile of cut, dry wood to heat the castle. All of the servants had a certain fireplace that was their responsibility to keep running at all outlined times.

"Klaus?"

Jeoffrey waved him over, and the head servant walked over quickly.

"Yes?"

"A couple of the other servants and I need a few days off to handle some business we have, do you think you could make that happen?"

"I suppose so, what days?"

"The day after tomorrow, and three full days after that."

"Four? Wow Jeoffrey, that's a lot of time. I suppose you could have it, but no more. I'll make sure your covered."

"Thank you Klaus, it's about time we took some action around here."

Klaus didn't know what that meant, but after such a long time of dealing with unique situations, he figured that something had was coming into play. Later that night as queen Elsa was preparing to go to sleep, Klaus had the door that lead out to her balcony locked tightly with a cross brace. Once the servants were gone, Elsa asked why.

"Winter may be your season my queen, but something foul is afoot, I can sense it."

"Sense it?"

"The worst case scenario is that I'm wrong and too much security is provided, if action is not taken to protect you and the princess, the alternative is unimaginable."

"The alternative?"

"I may be from the Southern Isles, but my loyalties lie with the throne of Arendelle and you, that much is certain."

Klaus took his leave, closing the double doors softly behind him. Elsa heard them lock, and she knew that the world around her was locked out of her room, as it had always been. There were only two keys to the door, Klaus had one and Anna, the other.

As she tried to fall asleep, Elsa couldn't help but consider how lonely she felt. She'd been given a short moment of physical contact, and it was completely soiled with the realization that she only had gotten to touch another human being because both of their lives were at risk. She wondered if it would ever happen again, with anyone. Klaus too wondered if he'd ever get to touch anyone again, but a different thought was plaguing his mind. maybe not a thought, but a dream. When he touched Elsa, he liked it. Never could he have imagined such a beautiful and petite woman to cling to his chest as she had, never had he imagined a queen no less to be that woman.

In the dark and quiet servant's wing, Jeoffrey was collecting his companions to begin their action.

* * *

**Please leave a review for me! Thank you!**


	3. Part 3

**Part 3**

* * *

In Arendelle, it was snowing for the second week in a row. There were several feet of white powder accumulated on the ground, shoveled off to the side to make room for the people that had to get around. Ice hung from the eves of homes and the castle, cloaks grew thicker and more ornate.

Lights went from yellow and dim to multiple colors and bright, the holidays were a happy time for everyone. There was going to be a holiday parade at the castle two days in the future, so the royal guard as well as the castle servants were preparing. Just we the guards would line the streets, the servants would have to line the castle courtyard.

There was a ball, a state dinner, and several other events Klaus had been coordinating with the guards and the queen. The servants all had been equipped with winter uniforms as well, a while and green cape that sat across their shoulders and was clasped across their fronts with a brass latch.

The capes of the servants seemed to billow when they walked around the castle grounds, giving the appearance that they were phantoms. The capes were not worn inside.

On the day before the ball, Anna discovered that her sister had locked herself in her room, and was refusing to open the door. She went to the lesser traveled servant halls, finding Klaus in a small office that he had for himself. She knocked on the door, and almost immediately Klaus rose to his feet and bowed to the princess.

"Klaus, do you know what's wrong with Elsa? I tried to go in her room, but she locked the door and wouldn't answer me. My key won't work because she froze the lock."

Klaus was almost sure what had happened. He took a folder from his desk drawer, looking through the thick packet of paper inside.

"What are those?"

"We gave tickets to go to the ball, I'm looking to see if anyone sent their regrets, if I were her, and I were to have been stood up, I'd do the same thing."

"You think she's upset over... boys?"

Klaus pulled out a letter, seeing that it dismissed several respected dukes from the next kingdom over from attending the ball. After a short inspection, Klaus realized that their were no more nightly important royals attending the ball, other than those from Arendelle and ones far older than Elsa.

"There will be no one to dance with, you and the queen are the only ones in your age group who have been invited. Apart from Kristoff, naturally."

"Can you go talk to her? I don't want to make a big deal out of it."

"I'll do exactly that, say no more my princess."

Klaus stood and left his office, taking Anna back to the castle and away from the servant area where she had walked to. Klaus stopped in the kitchen to retrieve something he knew would be appropriate for feelings of loneliness.

Klaus arrived at the door, knocking once. He received no response, looking to make sure that no one was watching before he removed his glove and unfroze the door lock. He swept the door open, revealing Elsa, who had the balcony door open. Although it was winter, she wore very little and stood on the balcony, bare hands resting on the stone railing as she looked out over the sea.

Klaus came up begins her, standing at the frame of the black to door. Elsa turned around, seeing that he'd managed to get past the door, something's she didn't expect anyone would have been now to do.

"How did you get in here?"

"If my queen preferred it, I'd leave her."

"No, stay, I'm just asking how'd you get in here, the door was frozen."

Klaus shrugged.

"I've brought you some chocolate, dark and rich with raspberries, I understand my queen is feeling lonely, the dessert seemed appropriate."

"Me, lonely? No I'm fine."

"I understand you will have no one to dance with at the ball tomorrow, as there will be no gentlemen within your age bracket."

"You're too smart for your own good, Klaus."

Elsa took the food, taking a bite of it and setting it down on his tray again. She leaned against the railing once more, not wishing him away hot not speaking either.

"There will be someone, you won't have to spend the night alone, I assure you."

"I'll do fine without anyone there, I'll be able to do something."

"Just smile my queen, everything will work itself out."

Klaus left her on the balcony, taking the chocolate from his tray and leaving it on her bedside table. He knew she'd want more of it later.

Anna grew more and more worried as the day progresses. She felt the pain that her sister felt, and wanted to find a way to remedy the situation without causing further harm. After dinner that night, Anna went to her sister's bedroom for the second time. On this occasion the door opened, and Elsa was lying on her back in bed, hands crossed over her chest as she stared up at the ceiling of her room, obviously thinking.

"Elsa?"

"Hey Anna, did you like dinner?"

Anna frowned, sitting down in a chair beside Elsa's bed. She stared at her older sister for a few moments, and eventually Elsa broke and was willing to talk.

"What's wrong Elsa?"

"I feel... so lonely. No one understand how I feel, no one gets me and what I can't do because of... this."

Elsa made a puff of snow, which quickly evaporated back into nothing.

"Klaus understands, I asked him to come and talk to you earlier."

"You're right Anna, he seems to get it, but it's his job to get it, if he didn't... he wouldn't be my servant."

Anna stood up and left the bedroom, Elsa calling out to her just before she left the room and closed the door. Anna told her sister that she had an idea, and refused to say anything else. Elsa huffed,laying back down in her bed and trying to go to sleep.

In the servant's wing of the castle, Klaus was making sure all the staff had settled in for the night. He marked that four of the staff were missing, but then recalled Jeoffrey's request to have several days off for an unknown reason.

Once he went to his room, Klaus laid down in his bed, messing around with some snow that he was generating from the palm of his hand. Only when he heard fast and light. Footsteps in the hall outside of his door did he snap his fingers and eliminate the snow, standing up and on bare feet walking to his door and opening it.

Once outside someone nearly plowed a klaus down, and upon grabbing the person's shoulders he realized that it was Anna. She shivered, and he quickly removed his hands from her once he realized he wasn't wearing any gloves. Ice had started to form on her upper arms and shoulders.

"Klaus! Thank goodness you're still awake, I needed to talk go you about something."

"I'm so sorry princess Anna, I'm sorely underdressed and it's very cold out here. I haven't lit my fire."

"You're freezing Klaus, almost as badly as my sister."

He chuckled, putting on socks and his gloves in the meantime. Now they were both in his small room, Klaus sitting on his bed and Anna standing in front of him. He offered for her to sir, but she declined.

"So you know about how Elsa won't have anyone to dance with at the ball, right?"

"That is correct, I've ordered more chocolate, her favorite, with the raspberry filling."

"Klaus, could you do me a massive favor?"

"I won't kill anyone."

Anna giggled, covering her mouth and shaking her head to signal her response: no. She could tell by his tone he was joking to her, and by his satisfied smile she could tell he was happy his joke went over well.

"It's about the ball, I was wondering if you could go, as a... you know, as a guest. She wouldn't have to spend the night alone if you'd go with her. You can dance right?"

"Of coarse."

"Could you please do this for my sister and I?"

"Have you told her about this? I won't surprise her, the queen would be very upset if she were to find out on the day of a ball and dinner, in her honor, that she had been played by her own family and the most trusted servant in the castle."

"Yeah, I suggested this to her just before I came to tell you."

"You hesitated."

"What? No, I... I'm just flustered is all, from the cold."

Klaus accepted this logic, and the idea presented to him on Anna's behold. That night, he couldn't manage to sleep. The dinner and ball were that afternoon, and he didn't have anything the a man would need for such an event. The clothes, he had the manners and the skills needed to keep up with the socialite crowd, and he was a normal person so he could mingle with the people of Arendelle, but he wondered how things would be right with him, he was a servant, going as a guest would feel wrong.

The next morning he tried to pretend that he had forgotten, but Anna tracked him down and gave him not only a physical admission ticket to the ball and dinner, but he also was given an allotment to go and purchase clothes. He insisted that although the princess's heart was in the right place, the whole idea if him attending was far beyond the reaches of reality.

Before Klaus could say no a final time, he was in his cape, walking through the town to go to the formal clothing shop. He went inside, purchased the tailcoat he would need, buying a blue one because that was his favorite color. To keep in line with his position on the staff, he also had a dark green tie made up. Green was the color worn by the royal guard of Arendelle, and the color seen frequently in the castle.

Klaus planned to be in his staff uniform for the presentation in the courtyard, and during the transition period he'd shift power to Bill, a fellow servant from the Southern Isles, and then go and change for the hall and dinner.

Klaus stopped a ill in the hallway, walking the fat man with blond hair and green eyes. Bill sat down at a small wooden table, the chair beneath him creaking as he adjusted himself. Klaus sat down quickly, crossing his legs and sitting up straight as he always did.

"Bill, I've been invited as a guest to tonight's festivities, so I won't be able to run things after the transition."

Bill coughed, looking at Klaus face on in shear amazement.

"Really? You're a guest? Who gave you an invitation to your own event?"

"Princess Anna. So, after the transition I need you to take the reins. That means the ball and the dinner, as well as all the smaller activities and mingling that will take place during and after."

"Not a problem, not a problem at all Klaus, I can handle what needs doing. I used to work with William a lot, bless his soul, so I can handle the runnings."

"Thank you Bill, I've every confidence in you, this all should run like a well oiled machine, no problems, just let it glide and nothing bad will happen. If there's anything serious, I'll be around if you need me."

Klaus tapped the table and stood to leave, but Bill asked him to stop and stay. Bill asked who Klaus would be going with, as it was a couples type of event, that required a partner for the most part. Klaus hesitated, not wanting to say too much, but not wanting to say too little and be uncouth either.

"Bill you'd of seen me later tonight anyway, so I mine as well tell you. Princess Anna was worried that her sister wouldn't have anyone to go with, because of the cold and what not, so she asked me to go in a suitors place. No one will know who I am, it's just for one night."

"You'll be dancing with the queen? Well Klaus, when you're sitting pretty on the throne as the king of Arendelle, don't forget your friend Bill, alright?"

"Yeah, whatever you say Bill."

Klaus left the room, taking his formal wear to his office and setting it up, laying it all out so that he'd be able to switch his clothing easily. One of the other servants came to him then, informing him that Klaus was needed in the queen's chamber. He rushed up there putting on his left glove as he opened the door and went inside.

Klaus nearly collapsed on the floor. He'd seen scantly dressed royalty before, he'd seen nude royalty, but he'd never even imagined what Elsa would look like without her top on. She wasn't wearing her dress yet, as she was in the process of tightening her corset. It couldn't be laced by her alone, and in her attempts to do it exclusively by herself, she'd failed.

Without any female staff ready to help her, and Anna being busy, she only had one person to call on.

"Klaus, I know I'm asking a lot out of you but do you think you could lace me up the rest of the way?"

"Yes, yes of coarse."

Klaus made his way over, and she sat down on the corner of her bed, holding her blond hair so it wasn't in his way. He took to lacing the back of the corset like the high boots he wore, and while he was doing it a Klaus tried to keep his eyes off of her back. Elsa was clearly a pretty girl. After a few loops Klaus realized lacing the corset with gloves was folly. He took them off, apologizing for their removal and continuing to lace. He went quickly, not wanting to leave his hands anywhere for too long so that he wouldn't freeze anything.

Elsa felt embarrassed as well. Not that there was a man of similar age seeing more of her body than anyone else, but because she knew her underdressed state was making him uncomfortable. He was an excellent servant for doing this and restraining from speaking or doing anything to offend her, and that in the future she'd owe him a favor or two.

"It's laced my queen."

Elsa asked him to help her get her heels on, and to clasp her necklace behind her head. She didn't notice how cool his heads were, and she didn't notice how cold she was either.

Just as Klaus was about to leave, Elsa stopped her as he left through the door, calling out to him to ask about the encounter they'd just had.

"The cold doesn't bother you? My skin is always... freezing."

"The cold never bothered me anyway."

With that, Klaus left her bedchamber, closing the door and moving on to go and get himself and his staff ready for the presentation. As guests began to arrive, the guards marched out to the courtyard, lining up and blaring horn music.

In a funnel to both sides of the castle entrance, twenty equal sides of servants were placed to serve the guests as they came in, allowing them to pass by the prim and proper men who worked to make the night perfect. Wine was served by them to the passing guests. Klaus was in this line up, and everyone was waiting for the queen's appearance through the front gate of the castle. She'd welcome everyone in, out from the cold to the warmth of her home.

Klaus was the forth servant from the door on the right side, watching Elsa step closer and closer to the outside. Once she reached the six steps outside, she's ripped to wave to everyone and show them in, personally. It was her idea to stand outside and welcome the people to her home.

Klaus could feel his cloak flowing behind him, he stayed looking at the queen, his face forward in line with his body. Over the cheering of the crowd there was a ringing Klaus could feel and hear in his ears. He tiled how head from side to side, looking around. Something was wrong, he didn't know what, but something was severely wrong.

In the far off distance, he spotted several open windows. All of the other windows were closed, as it was winter. He couldn't understand why these attic window were open apart from all others, he tried to understand, thinking maybe they had been forgotten, but nothing logical made sense. Klaus began to slowly remove his gloves, unlatching the clip of his cloak. The thick wafting fabric fell to the ground with a hearty thump.

Klaus shoved his gloves into his pocket, and then he was certain. Only when he realized why the windows were truly open did he spring into action. Klaus ran out of line, the deed had already begun. From each window, a crossbow had been fired at the queen. At first the crowd had no clue what was happening, all they saw was a man running and a bit of magic.

The queen shuddered and covered her face, not thinking to protect herself with her powers. Klaus on the other hand, did just that. He ran to the front of Elsa, shielding her body with his own. He held his arm up as if gripping a shield, and just as quickly as he had moved, a circular disk of ice formed on his arm, stopping the first. The metal tip was too strong. The ice broke, and Klaus braced to feel the stinging blow of cold metal slicing his face and body. Luckily he was able to have stopped it, and the bow flew off to the ground several feet away. The remaining bows he stopped with a thick wave of ice, that flew toward the shafted weapons and stopped them, the ice flying so far away it was gone.

The guards had spotted the windows, and those that were not reeling from shock ran to apprehend the assassins. All of the servants as well as the crowd gasped at what they had just seen. They knew their queen had powers, but they had no idea that others, especially a servant, had equivalent powers. After Klaus's emergency reaction, it started to snow in the courtyard from the fear and energy that his body was throwing off.

Just as he was beginning to feel calm and in control of the situation, someone burst from a bank of snow, wielding a sword. He ran toward Klaus and thus Elsa, but this secondary measure was also a failure. Klaus swept his hand across the ground in front of the sword wielding maniac, creating a barricade wall of sharp ice. The man jumped, and Klaus shot a puff of white directly at his head. The assassin's hood fell away as he landed, unconscious, on the cobblestone ground: it was Jeoffrey.

Klaus took his gloves from his pocket, bumbling to put them back on as he looked around, he was frightened.

"Klaus... you're... you're like me."

He turned to face Elsa, her face shocked and amazed that someone else who was so close to her had equal capacity to control ice and cold. He nodded to her, his breath visible on the air as he fixed his hair, which had fallen over his face from it's formerly well groomed perch.

"My deepest apologizes my queen, I have deceived you."

Klaus took a knee in front of her, bowing his head and praying that she wouldn't be angry with him. She told him to rise, and once he did she quickly hugged him. The crowd behind them cheered, and the guards had all gone to apprehend the criminals.

"Oh Klaus, why didn't you say something months ago."

"I was scared, this isn't really something you tell people about."

The night progressed, and it turned from a holiday ball and dinner in honor of the queen, to a knighting ceremony for Klaus, and a dinner and ball in his honor. Anna revealed to Elsa that she had invited Klaus as a guest, so that Elsa would have someone to dance with. Elsa rolled her eyes at the news, knowing that she should have guessed her sister had done something as crazy as what she did. Although, Anna's idea wasn't all too crazy.

Elsa spotted Klaus, sitting down in a chair against the wall, talking to someone beside him about who knows what. Elsa walked across the ballroom floor, greeting people as well until she arrived beside his seat. He was looking in the other direction. She placed one hand on her elbow, thinking about what to say.

"So the cold doesn't bother you at all?"

After she'd said it, Elsa knew it was inappropriate. She sighed to herself, wishing she had started with a different line. Pinned to Klaus's chest was his royal cross which signaled his recent knighting, he also had a sash.

Klaus stood up in front of his queen, taking her hand which she had offered to him and kissing it's top. He'd never been offered anyone's hand before, and even if he had been he wouldn't have taken it, knowing he was ice cold and someone would have figured out who he was and what he could do.

"Thank you, Klaus. You saved my life, I'm eternally grateful."

"I'd of died for you, the queen of Arendelle will forever be my responsibility, to serve her is an honor."

Elsa blushed, smiling and batting him away with a friendly hand.

"I'd be honored if I could have this dance."

With that, just as Anna had anticipated, Elsa danced the night away with the freshly knighted head servant of Arendelle castle: Klaus. Only once night had fallen and the majority of the guests departed, the music softened and the food depleted did they cease. Elsa took him to the highest balcony in the castle, one in a tower.

She leaned her elbow against the railing, and he placed his hand on it, standing tall and holding his other arm at a perfect right angle, as if a towel were draped over it for use by his master. Elsa noticed that the bare hand on the railing was generating large quantities of ice, freezing the balcony over just as she had done to the queen's scepter on her coronation day.

"Tonight was perfect Klaus, I just want you to know that I think of you as much more than a servant."

"I thank you for that, and if I may be so bold I think of you as more than a queen."

"What am I, I'm not being controlling when I ask that, I'm just curious."

"You, are a woman."

Elsa laughed, rolling her eyes and shifting on her small feet awkwardly.

"Really? I didn't know, my whole life had been a lie up until this very moment."

"I'm sorry to break the news."

Elsa waited several moments, silence entrapping her in the raging furry of her interior. She as unsure what to do from that moment on, they were joking, and neither of them were appreciative of the lack of seriousness. They both opened their mouths to speak at the same time, but upon nothing that the other had a thought, they both silenced.

"Klaus, now that you're a knight for your service to me, it would be appropriate of you... I'm not asking or anything."

He simply raised an eyebrow at her, unsure what the queen was getting at. In actuality he knew, but he simply didn't want to acknowledge the reality of what was happening around him. Good things didn't happen to the simple man, Kristoff was an exception.

"Queen Elsa..."

"Just Elsa."

"Elsa, I need you to be very specific as to what you want, miscommunication is not something I'm accustomed to."

"I'm asking you... to ask me... we're just so similar, doesn't it make sense to... like each other? I kinda like you... I think."

"No, no, I'm sorry it doesn't make sense."

"Come in Klaus, you can't tell me you don't like me."

"I could, I'd be lying, but it could. It's easy to rub off badly on a servant, especially when you don't care what you say or how you act when you're alone with me. You though, even when no one's looking you're just as perfect as you are... now."

"So you do like me? Even just a little."

Elsa took half a step forward her nails dragging around the stone of the balcony railing, trying to make her stop what she was doing. Everything rational in her mind said that kissing a servant was a bad idea, but klaus wasn't a servant anymore. Funny, how things work out like that.

Klaus too took a step forward, his mind just as full of doubt and worry, his face low and confused as to why anything like this, why a queen, was his reward for a simple life that entailed absolutely nothing special. Maybe it was his character, but Klaus didn't consider things such as this.

Once his hands touched the small of her back, his thin and wiry fingers, small and calculating, grasped her and pulled the queen closer until she was completely trapped against his chest. He had to bend down, and she had to balance upward, but luckily they were both able to find a happy medium and seal the kiss. Elsa's hands traced up his firm and surprisingly muscular body, one resting on his chest, while the other cupped his cheek in her palm.

One soft kiss was ended, followed immediately by another. Klaus would never take from anyone, but he was indeed taking her kisses. She'd have one from him, and he acted just as greedily.

"I do, I do like you Elsa."

They kissed again, and she pulled just far away enough from him, placing both of her hands on his chest and holding his body away from hers. He worried she was regretting what she had just done, but her needing smile and blush of the cheeks suggested otherwise.

"I think we're going to be happy for a very long time Klaus."

"I'm here to serve you, Elsa."

Then came another kiss under the moon, the darkness of Arendelle concealed the happenings if that night, and the pleasant nature of winter painted the picture of the queen and her beloved. With culprits apprehended and happiness the only remaining actor, the show was bound to be marvelous.

* * *

**Please leave a review for me! Thank you!**


End file.
